Luke and Hmmmm
by gufis253
Summary: It's about Luke and Lorelai. If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise. By the way, this is my first fanfic. So please read and review!


Gilmore Girls Friday Night 9:40pm I hate this. Why did Rory have to go and drag me to dinner? I could have been elsewhere. At the Inn for example. No. Nothin' to do there. Hmmmm. Sukie's? Nope. They're out of town. Luke's? Of course! Now THAT's a good place to be. In fact, I'm gonna go there right now. That is, if the traffic actually gets moving sometime tonight. It's March, for crying out loud!!!! It shouldn't be snowing in March! Especially this much!  
  
Just then, a car swerved in front of her. "Shoot!!!" She almost got hit. Smacking the horn, she swore at him.  
  
A minute later, some idiot cut her off. She went into a tailspin and screamed. The next thing she knew, she was in the ditch. Everything fell silent. She put her right hand up to her head and realized she was bleeding pretty badly. Then she went to open the door. Her arm! She must've broken it in the crash. I have to get out of here... everything started to fade...  
  
10:20pm BRRRRRRRING.......BRRRRRRRING......... "Hello?...Yes...This is Luke Danes...Lorelai?...She's what?!...O my god!...Uhhh...Yeah...I'll be right there." He hung up. "Ceaser! I've gotta go. Lorelai's in the hospital and no one can reach Rory. I'll call Lane on my way." Uhh... Sure Luke...Bye."  
  
10:40pm HOSPITAL "Lorelai Gilmore's room, please?" Luke asked the receptionist. She answered," She's not out of surgery yet, but she'll be put in that room over there as soon as she's out, sir." She pointed to a room.  
  
God, please let her live. I'll die if she doesn't live. I know I haven't exactly spoken to you since I was 10, but God, let her live!!!  
  
A doctor came out of the surgery room. He said," Anyone here for Lorelai Gilmore yet?" "Right here." Luke answered." What's going on?" "Well, Lorelai's going to be fine," THANK GOD!!!!!! "But she is not allowed to live on her own for a few weeks." "I'll take care of her. When does she get out of here?" "If all goes as planned, tomorrow afternoon." "Am I allowed to stay here with her overnight?" "Of course. In fact, she should be waking up in less than half an hour. So. Get in there." The doctor smiled.  
  
Luke came into the room. She looked so helpless. Lorelai. Helpless. He sat down at her side. As he placed his hand on her limp one, she flinched. She opened her eyes. She looked up at him. Then he whispered to her, "It's okay. I'm here for you. You were in a car accident, but you're going to be fine." She smiled weakly at him. "What would I do without you, Luke?" "I don't know." For once, Luke Danes smiled. Lorelai closed her eyes. When Luke thought she was fast asleep again, he said, wishing he had enough courage to actually speak to her face, "I love you, Lorelai. I always will. You're all I need and want in life. One day, hopefully, I'll actually get enough courage to tell you. You're my everything." Just then, she opened her eyes. She hadn't been asleep at all. Luckily, though, Luke had turned away for a moment. He never knew that she heard. After hearing that, she fell into a fretful sleep. The dream she had had while Rory had been in Washington haunted her again. Clips of her and Luke being together forever. Dreams of her and Luke cuddling! Just stuff like that. But it freaked the heck out of her! When she woke half way through the night, she couldn't stop thinking about what she'd heard. Memories zoomed back to her and hit her like she was in shorts and a tank top in a snowstorm. The way he held her during her meltdown in the park. The way he seemed so contented when she was there for him when he found out about Nicole cheating. How he seemed so happy to fix her house up all the time. She looked over at him. He was asleep. He looked so extremely, surprisingly adorable when he slept. Then it hit her. I LOVE LUKE DANES!!!!! She was in love with him. Rory had been right when she had said that maybe deep down somewhere, Lorelai loved Luke. Miss Patty, Babette, Sukie, Lane, Kirk, everyone! They had all been right for soooooo long. Luke had even clued in. She was the only one who had never realized it. How could I have been so stupid? She asked herself this over and over again.  
  
Saturday Afternoon 2:30pm Lorelai was dressed and ready to leave. Luke pulled the car up to the door. He then got out and helped her into the truck. The whole ride home was quiet because they were both exhausted.  
  
3:00p.m. As they pulled up outside of Lorelai's house, Luke helped her out. They went inside to get some clothes for Lorelai to get her through the next few weeks that she'd spend at Luke's house.  
  
When they got up to Lorelai's room, Luke got an extremely strange urge to kiss her. Then he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She knew that look. Trying to ignore it was pointless. She decided to act as if she didn't get what he was doing. Luke reached for her hand as if to say something. He held her hand and drew her body close. Lorelai gave in to her emotions. Her eyes filled with tears. Luke whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Lorelai leaned into him. She whispered back, "You didn't. I did. I ...I... I..." she trailed off. Luke put his finger up to her lips. "Shhh...It's okay." he whispered kindly," Me first. I love you, Lor. I need you. I want it so that I don't have to wonder if you're going to tell me what's going on in your messed up world..."Lorelai giggled a bit at that." I want it so that I can hold you like this whenever I want. I want to be a bigger part of your world. I want to be a father to Rory. I want...you." At this, Lorelai kissed him. And it wasn't just a peck on the check kind of kiss. It was a real kiss. A passionate kiss. A true blue kiss. A kiss of two people in love. 


End file.
